As disclosed in, for example, JP 2002-532366A, in conventional elevator apparatuses, a ropeless governor activated by an electromagnet is often used to prevent a car from falling. A safety brake system is coupled to the ropeless governor. The ropeless governor comes into contact with a rail through activation of the electromagnet. The safety brake system is activated by a resistance force generated by the contact of the ropeless governor with the rail. In this way, braking is applied to the car.
In those elevator apparatuses, frequent performance tests are required to enhance the reliability of the performance of the ropeless governor. Each time such a performance test is carried out, the rope governor makes a strong contact with the rail, so the rail suffers much wear and damage, resulting in reduced life of the rail. As described above, the contact of the ropeless governor with the rail hinders an increase in the life of the safety brake system.